BNHA: A Writer in his own Fic
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: when a ghost-like figure starts showing up around UA without explanation, the class of 1-A gets to witness the figure finally become "real". Bout what they don't know, is that THEY are the ones who aren't real. and they may have just met their creator (The creator of these specific versions of the BNHA characters CUZ I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO MY HERO ACADEMIA AT ALL)
1. Chapter 1

The halls of UA were quiet as the day finally got rolling after what seemed like an endless argument between bakugou and Iida.

Aizawa stood up ad spoke, "today we will be first taking a english test, then we will get suited up for a combat training session with all might." the test was handed out and the timer started…

After half an hour almost everyone was finished (except for Kaminari and mineta cuz they slack off a ton in classes they deem "boring"). Suddenly a faint voice was heard coming from the hallway, it was like a tune being hummed by a passerby. However, the humming did not stop, it evolved into words, and a song formed outside the door.

A breathy, phantom voice, obviously male, was singing a sad-but cheerful melody:

"When she was just a girl she expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes" the tune returned to a hum for a minute.

Aizawa expected it to be some other students playing a prank 'I will have them expelled' he thought. But when he opened the door, nothing waited for him. Only the song continued.

"When she was just a girl she expected the world

But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly" the voice sang

By now the voice had become less distorted, and a cold chill filled the room. And the entire class was huddled around the doorway, peeking into the hallway.

"What the hell? Guys isn't that english?" Kirishima asked. But then, a blue haze had a-massed outside it took the form of a boy, he had glasses, short hair, a flannel shirt and cargo pants on, along with a pair of black dress-shoes

Aizawa shouted, "Hey! Stop right there" but the transparent boy kept walking and singing,

"And dream of para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise" he sang

Aizawa used his scarf to attempt to subdue the boy, but the scarf just hit the window behind him, and he did not react at all.

But then, the boy stopped to adjust a satchel slung across his torso from his right shoulder, and then returned to humming.

"Hey!" Iida shouted "-As a student of UA you can't be wearing that! You must go change into the UA uniform Immediately!" he commanded

"H-hey Iida?"

"Yes Uraraka?"

"He seems like he does not acknowledge us at all?"

"Hm, maybe he can't hear us?"

"Maybe? But he still didn't see aizawa fail to tie him up."

But then, the mist like figure stopped and turned around. He seemed to be looking at nothing, before falling down.

"Oh my gosh!" ochako yelled, before her, Iida, midoriya and kirishima darted over to him

The figure had dropped what looked to be a rather large stack of notebooks, papers, and a book. The book had slid farthest away from the figure and the four heroes-in-training tried to pick them all, but alas, they too were not able to be held.

"Shit" the blue boy muttered under his breath. as he gathered up all his materials, he had gotten all but the book, and began to franticly look around, saying, "oh no! Mrs. Taylor is gonna kick my ass if i don't finish the book…" the phantom's voice distorted for a moment. It sounded like a very electronic, autotuned, bell, or tone, the UA students couldn't tell exactly.

"Fuck!" the boy muttered, "whatever! I will find it later… today is not my fuckin day." he then grabbed his stack of materials and began to run. However, he very quickly disappeared completely.

"What the?" was the unanimous response from 1-A. As everyone began to gossip over what the hell just happened, Izuku had noticed something odd. A book, a REAL book, laying on the hall floor where the figure disappeared. It was written in english, and had a hardcover with a Dust-cover on top. The dust cover had a painting of a man wearing a helmet and a wool uniform, the background was a grey-brown landscape of splintered trees, and mud. The title was "All Quiet On the Western front" but Izuku didn't know that yet.

"Hey, guys?" he said softly. But the gossip and theories drown him out.

"... He was probably just some extra who fucked up and used his quirk by accident! NoW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugou said

"H-hey, Guys!" Izuku said again,louder this time.

But, this time only ochako heard him, "what is it deku?" she asked. He held up the book. She gasped quietly, and furrowed her brow in realization/determination. She nodded and breathed in.

"HEY GUYS!" she shouted, catching the attention of 1-A

"Deku found something." she added

Izuku held up the book and said, "This book was on the ground were that guy was. It's in english though, maybe one of you can tell what it is?"

Everyone got to hold, and look at, the book but the most they could get was, "Quiet" and "western". That is, until Yaoyorozu got the parcel. She immediately recognized the man on the dust-cover and said, "WAIT! I Know this soldier's equipment! Well, sorta."

"OUT WITH IT CREATION-TITS!" Bakugou shouted.

"Ugh… anyway, this man's helmet is a german steel helmet from the early 20th century. Oh! And there seems to be some… trenches? here in the background." she pointed to the cover while showing it to the students of 1-A.

(time Skip!)

The next day, the class of 1-A got a explanation of the book from present Mic (the resident english "expert") told them the full name and that he had begun reading it. He also informed them of how he had researched the book on the internet.

"... and, well… nothing." Mic announced

"NOTHING!?" 1-A yelled in bewilderment

"Yep, I can't find ANY reference to the title or the storyline AT ALL. odd, VERY ODD, because it is quite a good novel." Mic responded

"Okay this is too weird" Kaminari commented.

(ANOTHER SKIPEROOO! Why?... CUZ, FUCK-A-YOUUUU!)

The entire school of UA had continued to see this figure repeatedly for weeks after the initial event. And today, Class 1-A was conducting rescue training, when the figure reappeared, however now, he seemed to be sitting on a non-existent chair, and desk. Hunched over, as if writing something. Then, the hazy figure began to sing again,

"I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

But she said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this…" but only Izuku, and Yaoyorozu could really understand him. Izuku had been sel-teaching himself english so as to get more info whenever the phantom appeared, just in case he could help the boy if need be. The two seemed to be slightly taken aback by the lyrics. Specifically the implied absurdity of "super human gifts" from the song. This could mean that the song was written by a quirkless person, or maybe that the boy was quirkless. However the latter explanation did not explain how he kept appearing like an oblivious ghost around UA.

But, before they could think further, jiro tried to grab the phantom's shoulder. But she was disappointed when her hand only phased straight through the boy. However, the boy actually seemed to… react to her? Maybe?. He seemed to shiver after her hand went through his left shoulder, and then he darted a look over to his left, even turning around slightly, as if trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"Wait… Hello?" Jiro asked

No response, he continued to look around, slowly calming down.

"Hello? Can you hear me?..."

No response. She found out that it was futile, and began to back away from the phantom.

"Hmm?" the ghost-like boy sounded as he snapped his attention to his original orientation, as if looking up at a person who wasn't there. Further catching the renewed intrigue of the class

"O-oh. sorry Mr. Isacc. Just a small chill, sorry." the boy said. He then hunched back over and returned to his original actions. Just then, he disappeared once again. This further intrigued the class. And now that All Might finally got his first look at the infamous "Ghost of UA"(though no records of school alumni, from the schools founding, to the present, even resembled the boy who had been popping up everywhere in the high school.) he felt that he could truly start an investigation into the matter. But, today had a hero exercise to be done, this could wait till tomorrow.

The next day, the class of 1-A had started the day as normal. Waking up in their dorms, getting dressed, eating, and getting through homeroom. The class had gotten 4/5ths of the way through english class with present Mic, when the boy appeared once more.

The phantom had suddenly phased through the class door, causing everyone to be startled by the unexpected visit. The boy seemed to be in a rush, and seemed to be mumbleing as well. He had only made it halfway across the room before he violently flickered, and warped in image. He gained colors other than a hazy sky-blue, and stumbled a bit.

*SLAM* the boy had walked, face-first, into the window on the other side of the classroom. This caused him to drop all his note-books, papers, etc. and grabbed his face in pain.

"AAAAGH! Son of a-, OW! What the?!" he yelled. He looked up to see a window and a un-familiar city-scape outside it. He instantly became panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE AM I-" he turned to see the entire class of 1-A and the loud english teacher they had atm. "WAIT! WHO ARE YOU! W-w-w-" he fumbled over his words with anxiety.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING EXTRA!" Bakugou screamed. The new-arrival responded by shouting a scared yelp, followed by him stumbling backwards. He had tripped and slammed his head on the corner of the front desk.

"WHAA!" *smack*

The boy had been immediately surrounded by the majority of 1-A, they were surprised by the sudden interaction and subsequent injury.

"OH SHIT! What the hell baku-bro?!" Kirishima shouted at the explosive blonde.

"Not my fault the idiot can't handle his own quirk!" he snapped back

"OHMYGOD! GUYSHES B-B-BLEEDING!" Mineta screamed like a little baby-back bitch

Iida instantly took action. He hoised the stranger onto his shoulder, and told thee rest of 1-A, "Classmates! As your class-rep I will take the responsibility of getting this person to Recovery Girl! Could someone please gather his things and take them to her as well! Farewell friends!" Iida proclaimed before darting out the class and straight to the nurses office.

Izuku decided to start getting the boy's things together, with the help of kirishima and the girls of 1-A. While pretty much everyone else was busy talking about the stranger. After about two-and-a-half minutes later they had gotten everything into one stack and Izuku ran out into the hallway, taking the new person's items to him as fast as possible…

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE "PHANTOM's" POV on the situation AS WELL AS A TRUE REVEAL OF THE STORIES PREMISE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY! Hope you enjoy this short, sideproject-ish, story. If you are just reading this while waiting for my next chapter of my BNHA Assassin's Creed AU/Crossover fic, then hold on tight for a bit longer! I really just feel like i need to get two or three short stories out/started. Because I need to get back into the mood to write these. I really don't wan't to abandon my AC-AU fic, but I was getting bored of writing JUST FOR THAT STORY. Hope you lot can have fun with this until then :D.

Also, for the rest of you guys, who arent waiting for my other fic, have fun all the same! And now the story…

The past few weeks had been hectic for poor Jacob Stein.

(BEGIN FLASHBACK!...)

First, he had been woken up early, after a long, and sleepless, night. The only upside was that when he arrived at Sheldon County High, he would be able to walk to his first block classroom without interacting with any people. The halls were eerily silent that day, but Jacob found himself roaming the halls for a good 15 minutes, and by now the halls were just starting to fill with students. He had begun to sing to himself, the song "Paradise" by Coldplay(his friend, Abigail Stanley. She had been showing him songs he might like, cuz he had very… specific, tastes in music). When a sudden chill washed over him, and he heard a tapping from behind him. When he turned around, he recognized the figure of Hector Sallinski.

 **(EXPOSITION TIME! What? You** _ **don't**_ **want to get the extended background of Hector's basic character, and his effect on Jacob? WELL SUCKS TO BE YOU! NOW READ PEASANT! MUHAHAHAHHAHAH!...)**

Hector Salinski, a 16 year old boy who stood at 6ft. 5 1/2in., his skin was a light shade of brownish-cream(similar to the skin tone of people from the northwest corner of The Middle East; AKA- slightly brighter tone than most arabic peoples). The boy was semi-chubby. But had quite the advantage of strength over most students his age(minus the Football, Soccer, and Lacrosse Teams). Jacob swore that the kid could shoulder-ram a solid oak-wood door, and either split it open, or tear the thing off by the hinges, and not break a sweat.

Hector was a student of… well, let's just say that he required a "special" education system. He was not hindered so much that he could not take regular classes, with Jacob and other students. But he had next to no social awareness, when he interacted with his peers. He would often interrupt both teacher and student alike. Hector would also, frequently, halt others' conversations just to make the same old pun about star wars or marvel. For most of Jacob's fellow junior classmates, hector was a welcomed distraction from whatever class they had with him. They all seemed to find his _ **(and I mean this in the actual definition of the word)**_ retarded social progression amusing. However, Jacob always dreaded when he had US History with Mr. Leon Isacc teaching. Jacob found that Hector's loudness reflected his own such loudness of yesteryear. Jacob also found that the other students reaction towards hector to be irritating, not because he hated Hector, nor the students. But rather, because he had a very unique outlook on school(and life in general) when compared to that of the majority of the school(and that of the average high school student in the United States in 2017). This ethical/moral code he had constructed, relied on the efficiency and productivity of the student, and focus on taking good opportunity instead of "following your passion" as the world chanted monotonously.

But, when Jacob saw Hector, intentionally and accidentally, make obligatory(and LOUD) scenes in his classes, all to get the whole class to focus on him rather than the curriculum, it infurriated Jacob. However, Jacob could not allow himself to fall prey to the distractions from his work. And so far, he had made it through high school fine. He felt that he needed to cut all unnecessary classes from his schedule, until he had all the Common Courses either finished, or far ahead of pace.

 **(End of exposition! Sorry about the length of that :|...)**

But, when Jacob turned around to see Hector. He realized just how fucked he truly was. Because Hector was Hauling ASS down the, nearly-vacant, hallway. By the time Jacob saw this, and processed it, there was no time to get out of the way. Hector was not violent, not at heart, but he was as unaware of Jacob, as he was of appropreate, and respectfull, social educate. The boy had slammed into jacob. However, Hector didn't react AT ALL. He kept berreling down the halls, leaving Jacob on the ground with all his school supplies(papers, notebooks, etc.) scattered all over the floor around the red-head.

For you see, Jacob has not carried a backpack for a good two years. Mostly because, he didn't know of any he had at home, and because he was too focused on having everything he needed at hand, and in sight of him. Because digging through a backpack for a notebook, or any other class work, took too long in his opinion. He much prefered to have all his essentials in a stack that was semi-organized(not anymore thanks to the giant teen that had just kocked him down like a bitch)

Jacob managed to gather all his things back into a stack he could carry.

Well, almost everything… his english classes assigned read-of-the-month, was Erich Maria Remarque's classic novel "All Quiet on the Western Front" a work of historical fiction. It was one of the few class assigned books he had ever gotten and had quite enjoyed. However, Recently, his english teacher, Mrs. Taylor, had been seemingly flooded with more work, and ever increasing numbers of students having sit-downs with her. See the fall break had really gotten to the people in the class. Now, the book had to be finished earlier than expected(no biggie Jacob thought), but now, they had a unit on presentation, and individual projects using texts of our choosing. And these two parts of the curriculum had headbutted to create a second semester of chaos for her english class.

But now, the Classic novel was missing. 'How the hell did it just fucking disappear!?' he thought to himself as he frantically searched the baren tile floor.

"oh no! Mrs. Taylor is gonna kick my ass if i don't finish the book…" Jacob said to himself as he came to the realization he had lost the book to the forces of the universe.

Suddenly, the school's ringing intercom signaled that there was only5 minutes to get to the first period classes. The ringing tone lasted about 2 seconds.

"Fuck" the teen muttered, "Whatever! I will find it later… today is not my fuckin day." he then grabbed his stack of things, and rushed off to english class…

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

That had been the first day, of the weeks, of hell that Jacob had been enduring. Mrs. Taylor had further been distressed by a student losing his book. This only made Jacob feel guilty for making the teacher's life even harder for her to manage.

Today was the last day of school until winter break. Though Jacob wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the holidays this year, he had asked his teachers to give him as much remedial work, and future units, to work on over break. He felt he needed to get this "Com-Cor" classes out of the way so he could have a senior year with enough free time to both, go to his workplace, and pursue all the financial opportunities he could through college courses. That was his plan at least. But it would mean he had to only stop working to celebrate Christmas morning, and then go right back to work after everyone was done with their festivities. He felt that he could do this if it meant he could actually do something with his life that would help the country, and the world, as much as he could. And he had concluded, that the only way he could do any REAL good for the rest, was through getting the higher education after High School(College).

Jacob knew how little he would really need most of the skills provided by the "Com-Cor" classes on the higher levels. But he knew that he was better off to get all that out of his way this year, so as to allow for next year to be his year of beginning the path of helping the world through logical argument, facts, and manipulating the true goals of politicians, and companies, to get them what they wanted(increased profits, public support, and political power/longevity), while still finding ways to boost the economy in the ways he knew could only be don't by either one, or both, of the two groups listed previously. This all was so far out of his reach, but he knew if he was to do these things, he MUST devote his early life to TRUE education, while avoiding the regressive leftist radicals who flooded the news, and commentators from all sides(mainly coming from the far left *COUGH* they ruined the name Liberal those Marxist dumbasses) like Hannity, or all of the mainstream media for that matter, who do the exact same thing.

This blatant disregard for the truth made Jacob sick, he saw the people who rioted and broke laws, and these suit/dress wearing shitheads. And Jacob had given them all a label: "the true villains to peace"

These included the far left, ALL socialists, all the Mainstream media, and the fucksticks who advocate for special treatment for just their appearance… and they call all white men racists… ugh, kill me.

This is why Jacobe saw himself as an independent. But he had better things to do than worry about this shit anymore until he was out of college!...

You can skip this part if you want, this i made it boldend! Just to elaborate on my views **{Jacob also had under this label, plenty of politicians who outright showed their unwillingness to do their job of running the gov. TONS OF "news" ANCHORS FROM BOTH SIDES!. And SO MUCH MORE THINGS HE SAW AS PEOPLE WHO HAVE PERVERTED THEIR POSITION TO PUSH AGENDAS ONLY! No longer did they push real chance, and real improvements at all. The last work of good they had done, was done during the reagan administration, not the admin. Intelf! But some of the change done under it. After that, the gov gave companies way to pollute like its 1925! And so much more I could go one for days.}**

But today was going relatively better than the weeks prior. He had made it to 4th block, his US History class, without any serious hitch! However, Jacob could feel it in his gut that this wouldn't last much longer, knowing his luck.

And he was right, while he sat alone in the empty corner of the room, he quietly began to sing the song "Something Just Like This" (by coldplay & The Chainsmokers) went unheard by hes class because of their usual loudness and conversations that could cause a person to drink bleach out of pure cringe. Now, the end to tranquility came. After a brief erie chill engulfed him in his seat, and a freezing cold spell on his left shoulder, he started to get slightly paranoid. However it disappeared as soon as it came, and Mr. Isacc had brought him back to reality for the time being.

After the class change had started, Jacob realized that he had completely forgotten about the chemistry exam today, in fact he had put the class to the background the entire past few weeks. He instantly broke from a walking pace, to a nervous-like fast-walk to the 5th period classroom. He was nearly jogging actually, when a bright blue light engulfed his vision. When the flash subsided, he instantly felt his body slam into a window.

"AAAAGH! Son of a-, OW! What the?!" he shouted

'What the fuck? A window?' he thought. There couldn't be a window in the middle of the innermost hallway in the complex?

He would have kept his composure if he didn't notice the unfamiliar city-scape outside. He then began to officially FREAK THE FUCK OUT!

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE AM I-" he turned to see an entire class of unfamiliar teens, which included: a pink girl!?, a guy with a bird's head, and a really tall guy with SIX FUCKING ARMS?!,

Up at the front of the strange class, stood a thin guy with a very 80's punk-rock vibe coming off of his wardrobe choices. The man also wore a speaker-looking-thing on his neck, and chin. And to top it off, he had his blonde hair standing straight up, and he adorned flashy aviator sunglasses on his face.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU! W-w-w-" he fumbled over his words with anxiety.

Suddenly, a student with ashy-blonde hair that was shaped like a firework that was paused mid-burst, screamed something that sounded like gibberish. However jacob knew the tone he held behind his gibberish words. It was ANGER, no doubt.

"WHAAUH!" jacob yelped as he stumbled backwards. He had tripped on one of his many fallen Pre-Cal packets, and fell down.

*SMACK*

Right after he had begun to fall, he was overcome by a sudden intense pain in his skull, and a ringing in his ears. He could no longer speak, he was unable to move. And as his vision was filled by countless black spots, he only heard muffled yelling before everything faded into obscurity…

(HOURS LATER...3 to be exact)

Jacob had awoken to a brightly lit, pure white room, with two hospital beds, and several machines all around. He just remembered the intense pain from his fall, but just barely. However, it was gone. He shot upright, sitting in the bed, he saw his things on a night-stand to the right of his bed. But what he quickly noticed was, that his long-since lost book, was with his things, it even had his name written in sharpie on the dust cover, like Mrs. Taylor had done for all the student's copies of the novel.

'What the hell is going on here? How the hell could my book be here?' his mind sparked in reccollection, 'WAIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?' his mind repeated that question a million times in his head, for what seemed like an eternity. That was, until a massive hand grabbed his shoulder in a friendly manner. Jacob turned to see who it was next to him.

"All… All Might?" Jacob was only able to get that out for him to hear. His voice and facial expression expressed more bewilderment, than fear, now.

All Might responded with a question in japanese. Jacob still only heard gibberish.

"W-what?" he said

"I, I can't understand you." he sputtered, his voice still hoarse with pure anxiety.

(TO BE CONTINUED!...)


	3. Chapter 3

After many cups of water, and a round of explaining that he was not from this world to all might. The pro hero was till not convinced that this kid was telling the truth.

"Do you take me for some kind of foo!" All Might asked

"Nonono! Listen to me! I am telling you the truth i swear it! Please just believe me!" Jacob pleaded

"I have had enough of this!" All might boomed as he turned to the door.

"All for one!" Jacob shouted at the hero, causing him to freeze

"What?" All might asked

"I said, All for One. He is your enemy! your quirk is One for All!" Jacob said in a semi-quiet voice

All Might snapped back to facing the boy. 'How the hell can he know about my quirk? He has to be working for _Him'_

"Are you working for him?" All Might asked, now pissed

"What? NO, nonono! I am just as i have told you. Not from this world. But i know what happens in this one!"

"BULLSHIT!" all might shouted

"NO! I can prove it further. I know about your successor, Midoriya. I also know about your true form. Your teacher was Nana Shimura. Gran Torino taught you combat skills. And, uuh- OH, and you told recovery girl, Midoriya, and that lead detective guy! What was his name again? I kno-"

"ENOUGH! How could you know all this? Have you been spying on me?" All Might asked

"Well… kinda? Me and about a few million fans too." Jacob replied

"Fans?" All Might inquired

"Yeah, like i said, in my world this world is but a source of entertainment. And for the looks of things… this might be a version that i wrote?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, i wrote something like this a few weeks ago! A writer gets stuck in a version of the events from the original story!"

"Okay, but i am still kinda lost" All Might said

"Hey, might want to deflate. Since i know, you shouldn't waste your time limit talking." Jacob told him. Then yagi POOFed back to his skeleton form.

"OH! One moment, i have to test something!" Jacob said to the hero, as he reached for his stuff nexts to the bed.

"What are you-" yagi asked but was interrupted with a, "shhh! One sec" Jacob was rummaging through his things before he pulled out a spiral notebook, and a pen.

"GOT IT!" jacob said before he opened the book to a page half covered in english words. "Ah-ha! Found it."

"Found what" Yagi asked

"My story drafting book! And this story too!" jacob clarified before writing something down on the page.

"Uh… what was that?" yagi asked jacob

"Give it a moment." he replied, in a smug tone

Just then, all the loose furniture in the room began to float, like they were weightless.

"TA-DA!" Jacob exclaimed

"What the?! How did you do that?" yagi asked, frantically

"I wrote it down, and it came true! YES!" he then showed the page to yagi, who then said, "I can't read english that good."

"Oh, shit… I GOT IT!" jacob then wrote something else into the notebook. Then, a exact replica of the book appeared in his lap.

"Okay, you should be able to read this." he opened the book and ripped out the page that he had written in on the original and then handed the loose paper to yagi who read it

"It's in japanese!" Yagi shouted

"I know, but read the last sentence!" Jacob responded

Yagi complied. In japanese, it said: _Suddenly, the furniture in the nurse's office began to float around like in zero-gravity. Then, an exact copy of this book appeared in jacobs lap, but this one was in japanese writing instead._

"Believe me now?" Jacob asked, smugly

(after Jacob finished clarifying his position to Yagi, he was taken to the teachers lounge, where yagi had called Nedzu to meet.)

"So this is the 'Ghost of UA'." nedzu asked

"Yes sir. And he knows about me, one for all, all for one, midoriya, and much more sir. He even has this notebook that can change what happens in this world!" Yagi told the principal

"Alright! I believe i do understand why you called me here.-" he then turned to Jacob "-so, what do you want from us if you have all this knowledge?" Nedzu finished

"Well, i think i should first, find who-or what- brought me here. Then, I should help out you heros all i can until then. I know for a fact that i can do so. Please principle!" jacob asked

"Well, the best way to help us would be to enroll here at UA, because the thing responsible for your appearance here is most likely on UA grounds, right? Also if you can do what all might says you can, we can end the threat of villainy much faster than before."

"Well… you see, i can't get too involved. I don't know what my limits are in this world. And i fear if i meddle too much, then it could have MAJOR consequences. You must understand that i want to help, but i need to let you know that i can't do some things. Because of my stated unsureness."

"I understand, but the only way to get any of this up and moving, is to enroll you here, at UA."

"But, i don't have a quirk!" Jacob said, worried.

"You have that notebook, right? Just make up a fake quirk that explains your predicament. Should be simple enough. We will do the part in explaining why you are going here!" Nedzu explained

"Okay, but one last thing." Yagi asked Nadzu

"Yes, all might?" Nedzu replied

"He can't speak japanese." Yagi explained

"Oh, wait i can fix that!" Jacob interrupted. He pulled out the notebook and wrote something down swiftly.

"testing , testi-WHOA! That is so weird!" he said in perfect japanese

"Did your book do that?!" Yagi asked

"Yes. but it's gonna take a bit to get used to. Feels so weird, I try to speak english, but it comes out in japanese. My thoughts and mouth are not very 'synced up' i guess." Jacob clarified

"Okay, that settles that. I will inform Eraserhead of his new student tonight. Jacob, you must sleep in the nurses waiting office for tonight." Nedzu said

"I'm fine with that, just wake me up in time to get ready. But wait. I don't have any spare clothes. Or a toothbrush! I wouldn't suppose you could provide me with those could you?" Jacob asked

"We have that covered don't worry. Just get some rest you will need to meet your new class tomorrow." nedzu finished as he, and yagi, made their way to the door.

The moment the door closed, Jacob facepalmed with realization. 'Shit! I forgot to get the files on the students quirks! Fuck, now i have to spend tomorrow night searching for anyone with a time-based quirk! Fuck' he thought to himself before laying down on the lounges couch and dozing off.

(the next morning…)

Jacob was woken up by Aizawa smacking him in the face with his scarf, "hey, wake up! Ad put these on" Aizawa said before handing over jacob's new UA uniform.

"Put these on. And come back here. I will get you when the class is ready okay."

"Understood sir" Jacob replied, still uncomfortable with his new language

After a quick trip to the locker room, and back, Jacob waited in the teachers lounge, practicing switching between japanese and english. He also had introduced himself to a few of the other teachers before being called out by aizawa

"So, uhm. It will be kinda weird after I first arrived. Also, i already know a lot about most of them, kinda awkward if I start a conversation with any of them."

"Don't worry, they are kind kids. well except for-" aizawa began

"Bakugou." Jacob finished for him

"Yes, just tread lightly, we don't want to freak them out and leave me to fix it okay." Aizawa told jacob

"O-of course sir" jacob replied

They stopped in front of the classroom door. "Damn i knew it was big, but seeing it in person is something else" jacob thought aloud

"Yeah, yeah, just wait out here for a moment" aizawa said before entering the classroom alone

After several excruciating minutes of waiting, he finally heard Aizawa's voice, "come in!"

Jacob opened the door and took two steps before he heard a wave of gasps.

"Its you!" jiro said

"Hey, hes okay." kirishima said

"Quiet down!" Aizawa commanded them. They all instantly shut up, and listened

"Okay, as i said, this is your new classmate-" he gestured to Jacob "- please introduce yourself" Aizawa finished

"H-hello. My name is Jacob Stein. I will be learning with you all for the time being. I am sorry for my previous… incident, hehe" he said, scratching his head with awkwardness

Tsuyu raised her hand. "Yes asui. What is your question?" Aizawa called on her

"Well, I want to ask, what is your quirk? Ribbit" she inquired

'Fuck' Jacob thought

"Well… I can manipulate the fabric of yo-our, reality." he told them sheepishly

"Bullshit" Bakugou said aloud

"Okay mr. 'Lord Explosion Murder', let's prove it" Jacob said as he pulled out his notebook and began writing

"Wait, how the hell did you-" Bakugou began

"And DONE!" Jacob said as he closed his book with one hand.

"Nothing is hap-" Kirishima started

"Just wait for it" Jacob interrupted

"JUST SHOW US YOU PIECE OF-" Bakugou started his thought before being halted. Suddenly, Bakugou's mouth was sewn shut with what looked like black thread. He clawed at it for several moments. Jacob laughing the whole time. This left the rest of 1-A quite shocked. Aizawa then demanded that jacob stop, thus he did. The thread disappeared and Bakugou was left steaming with anger.

"Okay, i have a better idea. HEY! Everyone look at the invisible girl for a moment if you will."

Everyone complied with a look of utter confusion. Then Jacob began writing in his notebook. When he finished he heard everyone gasp with shock. He looked up to see that 1-A was gawking at a girl with long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and near-perfect skin.

"AND THAT, ladies and gentlemen. Is what she really looks like. But i got to undo this in a sec so stop gawking!" Jacob announced

Just then her form disappeared and she returned to being invisible.

"How the hell did you do that man?!" Kirishima asked

"Well, you see. She is not a see-through person, but rather, her quirk BENDS light AROUND her, so you aren't looking at her, but rather, what is BEHIND HER. same thing that back holes do" Jacob explained. Izuku was writing in his own hero notebook. With this new development he was lost in thought of possible applications of her light-based quirk. As well as a new page for Jacob.

"and , with that knowledge, i just forced the photons to ignore her quirk for a short moment! So you could actually see HER. Not what was behind her." Jacob finished

"And, with bakugou, that was just for some payback."

"Payback for what you fucking extra!" Bakugou inquired, angrily

"For you being a prick, even when your pride doesn't call for it! For the love of god read some Confucius." Jacob replied smugly.

"That is enough jacob, please take your seat and let's begin the lesson." aizawa ordered

Jacob was so caught up in the display that he nearly forgot that he was STUCK in this world until he could find out who brought him here. He had tried multiple times to use his notebook to send him back, but it never worked. Later in the day he would have to get help to find out when he was in the BNHA timeline and who/what brought him here….


	4. Chapter 4: the beginning of the end?

The day was… interesting, to say the least.

After the initial introduction, and when the class had some free time, Jacob was bombarded with questions about his entrance into the program, as well as the specifics of his "quirk". He had been able to answer most of them with on-the-spot lies, built with basic logic behind them, and they seemed to have been convinced by the faux backstory. But the fun times ended when Hagakure asked him a unique question.

"So jacob, if you can manipulate the basis of reality, as you say, then could you not die? Or couldn't you kill others? OR, even see what people are going to commit crimes, and tell the police!?" she asked, a floating uniform bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Hey, she's right. That true man?" Kirishima asks

He pondered for a moment, 'wait! She is right! I could save so many pe-no… that isin't right' he thinks. He collects his thoughts and replies,

"Well, yes, I _could_ do those things, but I choose not to." he tells his audience

"Huh?!" says most around him.

"Well-" he brings his right hand up and scratches the back of his head "-I subscribe to the idea ' _You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain_ '. I admit I have plenty of people in mind who I think can just die. Die. DIE!... However, I still hold fast in my previous belief."

"Oh, but what ab-" Kaminari begins before he is cut off by Jacob.

"-Not done yet ' _Jamming-eey_ '- As far as the other questions go. I ask you, where is the justice in locking up people for things they haven't done yet?-better to help them out of a life of crime than to straight-up punish them. Oh!-almost forgot, I wouldn't outright kill someone with my power, I don't believe that killing is often justified." he explains

Before anyone can speak he gestures to tokoyami and speaks, "I am sure you have some knowledge on these things, Tokoyami, Do you not? You seem to be the class reality check/book of quotes, correct?" this catches some students off-guard, mainly tokoyami.

"Wait, we have not spoken to each other. How could you possibly know anything specific like that?" the bird-headed student askes.

"Yeah, about that? How did you know about bakugou's prototype code-name earlier?" Mina asks

"PERFECT QUESTION, ALIEN QUEEN! The thing is, I need to know who I am working with; as far as their UA/school reputation as well as their strengths and weaknesses." Jacob clarifies

"But that still does not answer the question?" Hagakure presses

"Ugh… Okay, think of my quirk like this: I can manipulate atoms, quantum mechanics, dark-matter, add/take away knowledge and memories, create matter even and even look through time, and SO much more. BUT, I can not _change_ someone's personality, the basic fundamental systems of the universe(sans the conservation of matter & energy), and I can not move myself, or other people, out of this universe." Jacob explains further.

"The answer lies in how I see Time." Jacob added

Izuku's thoughts click, and he speaks his epiphany to the room.

"So you can see the past events that have taken place in for each of us!" He shouts excitedly.

Jacob snaps his fingers and points toward the green-haired boy and says, "By George, he's GOT IT! Johnny, tell him what he's won?" He says in a half-joking, half-condescending tone.

"But why the notebook?" Hagakure asked, her invisible figure hopping up and down, indicated by her floating UA uniform she wore.

"Oh… well, I-I-uh" Jacob nervously responded.

"Yeah, what's' up with that Jacob?" Uraraka said

"Is something wrong Jacob? You seem tense. If we are making you uncomfortable with our questioning then you don't need to answer..." Iida inquired, hands chopping as per usual.

'Oh fuckfuckfuck, Fuuuuuuck! Gotta say something convincing.' Jacob thought before replying,

"No, no, nothing is wrong Iida! I have no problem with the-" He began, raising his hands in a sort of nervous-surrendering gesture, only to be cut off.

"Then just answer the question." Todoroki commands with a monotone emotionless voice.

Mina pouted before saying, "Please tell us Jacob. We really want to know…" her begging tone overly-dramatic.

"Okay fine… My reason for the notebook is because I need to use a medium through which I manipulate reality." he replied.

Jacob lied, thinking 'Got to sell this, I NEED TO... DAMN! I wish I had made this up earlier. That was the first thing I should have done after realizing where I am! FUCK ME! Okay, okay… calm down…'

"Oh… but why not just think about what you want to do, and just use that as a medium?" asked izuku

"I do, but… Well, ya see-" 'okay, gotta come up with a believable story…' he thought before continuing, "-when I was younger, I tried once to do that… but, it requires me to focus on all aspects of the manipulation. Start to stop, who is affected, even right down to the separate sections of the parts of reality that are being controlled. In short, it requires an indefinite amount of focus… Or else, it goes haywire." he ' _clarified_ ' to the class.

'okay, great so far. Just gotta wrap it up.' He internally congratulated himself. Also thanking his 2 semesters of drama helping him to sell this utter bullshit.

"...And, well I hurt some people… People important to me. So I decided to use my notebook to avoid another meltdown. The action of writing down the effects allows me to remove the strain of using my mind alone. However, now it seems that this book is the only medium I can use, hehehe... So without it, or paper from it, I cant use it… it sucks doesn't it?..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAN! That is still awesome! Just need to train yourself man, we are in UA for a _reason_ dude." Kirishima yelled with wonder

'Thank heaven all mighty! They bought it!' jacob internally rejoiced.

"Hey Shit-sain!" someone yelled. 'Oh fuck' Jacob thought

Bakugou shoved his way to the front of Jacob's desk, fuming with anger.

"What makes you think you can just make me look stupid in front of everyone!? Don't think you are better than me you little fuck-stick!" Bakugou yelled.

Jacob opened his notebook and began writing. Everyone seemed to accept the book being in english, however it did disappoint those who wanted to do a little reading into his privacy(mainly mineta and Mina). He seemed to pause for a moment, looked up at bakugou with a bone-chilling death-stare, and poked the paper with his pen once. Instantly, bakugou's hands stopped emitting smoke, and his whole body went stiff. Right after that, everyone was pushed away by an unseen force, creating a small empty space around the two male Jacob stood up and stepped to the left side of bakugou and leaned over to the blonde's ear.

"I just disabled your quirk, and froze you in place… don't get cocky, just because you can beat up those who are less powerful… you better work on that attitude, _Kahccan…_ " He whispered.

This caused bakugou to get even angrier. Hearing the nickname given to him by a, previously quirkless, "nuisance" made him want to snap jacob's neck. However, his lips did not want to move, just like the rest of his body.

"Okay, I will release you now, but remember, I can disable your quirk. I am stronger than you. So you better fucking work to better yourself. Todoroki is better than you. Izuku is better than you. And everyone else in here(sans the grape), is better than you… I don't tolerate bullies…" Jacob opened his notebook and struck a line through his previous addition. Causing bakugou to loosen up. He just stood there for a short while and quietly returned to his desk. The rest of 1-A withheld their questions for the rest of that day.

(skip to the after school scene! GEE-WILLIKERS!…)

After a LONG search for someone with a time/portal based quirk within UA student-files(albeit very limited due to unavoidable security protocols). Jacob began a afternoon walk to a local restaurant for some cheap dinner. He insisted he not take from UA, and also wanted to see some of this alternate japan.

'damn the japanese take things seriously' he thought as he groaned about the limited search.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a scream from a nearby alleyway.

'Finally some test subjects!' Jacob thought gleefully.

As he ran, he pulled out his pen and notebook, writing down a long detailed sentence in about 3 seconds flat. By the time he closed it, he had come upon the scene. Five people, a woman and what looked to be her daughter, and three thugs surrounding them 'Cue the music' jacob said internally, as a costume appeared on his body.

Just then, a techno keyboard could be heard reverberating throughout the alley, startling the thugs. They looked back to see a male figure wearing a leather trench coat, brown fedora, and a white mask with inkblots that _moved._

 _*The music stops*_

"Who the fuck are you? Huh, faceless…"

After a long pause of 5 seconds, that feels like years, the man responds with a deep gravelly voice

"JuDgEmeNt"...

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I decided to make his costume Rorschach's, because I was thinking of calling him 'the Ink hero'. Thus, I thought of how badass rorschach looks and decided that he would limit his fights to 'hand-to hand' unless the enemy was too dangerous. In coherence with his earlier statements of not getting too involved.

So… was the right decision?


End file.
